1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,189,101 discloses an electrical component with a connector that is loosely movably supported in a bracket. The electrical component may be used, for example, in an automatic transmission of an automotive vehicle. The connector is mounted in a mount hole of a mating member by assembling the electrical component with the mating member. The loose movable support of the connector on the bracket prevents exertion of unnecessary force on the connector as the connector is being mounted into the mount hole. However, the connector easily inclines with respect to a proper mounting direction before mounting the connector and the axial center of the connector is not easily oriented toward the mount hole. Loose movements of the connector with respect to the bracket can be restricted, but a mount position cannot be adjusted finely when attaching another part to the bracket after the connector has been mounted.
The above-described problems could be addressed by a bracket that can be moved loosely with respect to the connector after the connector is mounted into the mount hole to enable a fine adjustment of the mount position. However, measures also should be taken to prevent the loosely movable connector from being detached from the bracket.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to permit a movement of a connector in a direction intersecting a proper mounting direction and to prevent detachment of the connector from a bracket while restricting the inclination of the connector with respect to the proper mounting direction.